lovely taboo
by gatewaytoday
Summary: Cain ran from his abusive home leaving his sister believing Sestu would be safe until she shows up at his door. i hate writing summaries but just try it out you might like it
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It'd been two years since Cain left his little sister Setsuka with their parents to go pursue acting in Japan, away from their father who always treated him like a disgusting rodent. He needed to get far away and left his beloved little sister behind. He didn't want to, but knew it had been for the best. Before leaving he went to his crying mother's room.

"Mother, I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why you are leaving us. Can you just ignore him and stay with us?" She pleaded. Though her husband held disdain for their son, she loved him unconditionally.

"I can't stand to be around him anymore. I just need to get some space. But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything. You are my son and I will help you in any way."

"If that man ever treats Setsu the way he treated me, please get her out of here. I can't stand to think she'd be in an uninviting environment or any danger."

She bit her lip. "I'll try…" That wasn't enough for him and he raised his tone a little.

"You must protect her. I know you were afraid to stand up to him when it came to me, but Setsu must never know what I felt." He loved his little sister dearly. Another reason he was leaving. His love was a dangerous love. A taboo. He needed to distance himself.

He turned around and grabbed his bags. "Just protect her form that monster you call a husband." And with that he left.

Setsuka was running home as fast as she could like she did every day. She always tried to beat her brother home from his work to greet him. He was always put off a scary aura of kill around him, but she loved him more than anyone ever could. She knew her love was taboo but she didn't care. She wanted him and would do whatever she could. She loved spending time with him and would do anything for her older brother.

When she got home she went to greet her mother before going to the front room to wait for Cain. She head sobs leading from her mother's room. "Mama? What's wrong mama?"

Mrs. Heel looked at her adorable, well-behaved daughter who did anything for her brother and her mother. "Cain left for Japan."

And with that Setsu's world came crashing down.

She sat in her room refusing to eat. _What did I do wrong? Is nii-san angry with me? Did I do something wrong? I don't understand. I was always well behaved so I wouldn't cause trouble for nii-san. I don't understand why he left me here all alone…with that monster…_

After a week of Cain's absence her father raged into her room.

He'd always treated her like a princess, but she knew his true nature. No one knew she knew about the torture he inflicted on her precious brother. She had accidentally witnessed it when she went to get a glass of water in the middle of the night. She had heard a painful gasp that sounded like her brother. She peaked into the room to find her father beating her precious nii-san on the floor. Before running back to her room she heard her father "You are a bastard! I do not want a son like you. Want to know why I beat you every night!" Every night! She was shocked and upset. "Because you can't stay away from my precious Setsu. It's not natural! It's disgusting!" It was Setsu's fault and she knew it. She ran for her room. She sat on her bed and cried and cried. Hating her father with a bloody passion.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A BRAT AND EAT!"

She gave him a cold stare. "NO!" She yelled. "It's your fault her left, you son of a bitch! You beat him senseless every night like he was a piece of trash! I HATE YOU!"

He stood there stunned for a moment. "How did you know about that!"

She glared at him and said in a dead voice "I fucking hate you. You are a piece of shit and a cruel bastard."

He snapped. He took two long strides and slapped her. "Don't ever talk like that again to me." He said in a cool tone.

She stood her ground. She didn't care her hit her. It was her fault Cain suffered through it for years, so it was her turn to feel what he was running from. "You are a selfish bastard and I hate you!" She said to him in an even tone. That's when her father snapped for good. He beat the shit out of her.

"You are no good just like your fucking brother. You want to talk like that to me, then fine! You can be punished too!" He kicked her in the stomach twice before taking a final blow to her chest. She began to cough when her mother walked in after hearing a commotion.

"STOP IT!" She went to help her daughter when her husband turned to her.

"You will get the same fate as her if you so much as do anything."

Her mother looked at her daughter with sorry eyes and she looked away, as she would for the next two years, never keeping her promise to Cain, and her promise as a mother to keep her children safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Setsu moaned in ecstasy as the boy whose name she couldn't remember slid his tongue along her clit, giving her pleasure through her whole body.

The night after her first of numerous beatings from her father she changed completely. She ditched her innocent, bright clothes and got revealing mini skirts and shirts all the color black that left little to the imagination. She pierced her lip and bleached her hair with pink highlights. Bought dark make up to add the finishing touch with a pair of black combat boots. After skipping school and completing her make over, she returned home to an angry father. He beat the shit out of her and tried to make her change. Every time the subject was brought up, she would refuse and he would hit her. It was an ongoing fight between them that she refused to let him win.

She also changed her personality. She became a colder person. Ditched her friends for the troublemakers and loved to cause trouble herself. She didn't start having her affairs with men until 5 months of her brother's absence, she met a guy whose eyes reminded her of his. She seduced him and she lost the rest of her pureness staring into eyes that looked like her brother's until afterwards when she looked into them she found no resemblance. She continued to find guys who had anything familiar to her brother and had her way with them, ditching them afterwards when she couldn't remember what they had in common with her darling nii-san.

Two years later, she was 16, and had been with countless men. The one she was with now had a similar body structure and hair as Cain had had. The boy lifted up from his position and moved his way back up to her face to kiss her. She kissed him back as he positioned himself at her entrance and he thrust into her causing her to gasp in pleasure. He started to go faster and faster till she screamed at her climax him right behind. He stayed on top of her till he caught his breath. He was about to say something to the flushed girl when they heard a screen door slam shut.

"Shit!" Setsu hissed. The first time she brought the boy to her house to play, and her father comes home early.

Her father came storming into her room to see the boy still on top of Setsu and inside her, both catching their breath. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" He raged. Setsu glared at him and looked up at the nameless boy.

"You should go." She said in a forceful tone. The boy looked scared as hell and grabbed his clothes and ran for his car naked. She laughed at the poor boy. She found the whole situation hilarious, not realizing the situation she was in with her father.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He took a deep breath and said in a deep, threatening voice "Get dressed now and meet me in the living room." With that he walked out the door. Setsu laughed. She loved to piss off the monster that was her father. _I wouldn't be this way if he hadn't made nii-san leave_. She thought every time she pissed him off to the point of getting beat senseless.

She quickly got dressed in her most provocative outfit. A tiny leather skirt that looked like a belt and a shirt that couldn't even really be considered a bra all in a pure black with a net shirt over top that only reached to the top of her belly button showing off her skull belly button ring. She walked out to the living room revealing a smirk to her father's face.

Her glowered at her. "What the hell do you think your smiling at you little slut?" He growled while he grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground.

She showed him a provocative smile and replied "I'm smiling at the fact that you are jealous. You are a monster who desires his own little daughter."

He looked at her in disgust. "You are a disturbing devil child. And Satan's children should not live in this world." He kicked her in the stomach and lifted her up by her hair off the floor. "I will rid the world of your evilness."

Setsu shivered. She was scared. Sure he'd threatened to beat her and send her to a hospital and he had a few times, but he had never threatened to kill her. Then she thought about all the abuse she'd taken and the loss of her brother due to this monster. She didn't like her life. She looked at him coldly. "Go ahead and do it…if you have the guts." She challenged. She had given up on life. Sleeping with random men just to get a feel of her brother, watching her own mother ignore Cain's and then her abuse, and dealing with this monster every night. She was a disgrace. She had been the one at fault for her brother's pain. A tear fell down her face, enraging her father more.

"Do not try and cry your way out of this. You are such a faker. I will end you and your lies….tonight!" He said in a menacing tone. He threw her back down and kicked her again before kneeling down and placing his hands around her neck. She started to gurgle and looked him straight in the eyes. During the commotion neither of them noticed the sound of the screen door opening and closing again, a sign that Setsu's mother was home. She found her husband choking her baby and she finally snapped. She grabbed the lamp and hit him over the head, knocking him out.

He let go of Setsu's neck and she began to cough trying to suck in as much air as her lungs would allow. Air had never tasted so good, yet bad at the same time. She felt disappointment in the back of her mind but also relief. She looked up at her mother and gave her a questioning look.

Setsu's mother just stared at her husband lying on the floor. "I will not allow you to take another of my babies from my life." She said in a calm voice before looking at Setsu and coming to a final decision.

"Setsuka, pack your bags, I'm sending you away from here. I will not allow this monster to harm you anymore."

Setsu sat quietly for a moment before asking her "And just where are you going to send me?" Setsu said in one breath before coughing again. Her father's choking had led her throat to hurt like a bitch.

"The only place I know you will be safe and you father will never go to look." Setsu still looked at her mother questioningly. "I'm sending you to Cain." Setsu smiled at the thought of escaping the pain and returning to her beloved nii-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Cain sat in his room smoking a cigarette, his thoughts on his family back home. He wondered how Setsu was doing and wished he would have called. He didn't want to cause trouble so he just but off all contact with his family after he left two years ago, only sending his mother his address for emergencies. No other way to get in contact and a request that she not do anything to contact him unless necessary.

He stood up and stretched when the doorbell rang. He looked up at his wall clock. Midnight. _Who would be here at midnight?_ He thought.

He opened the door, annoyed, and saw a girl that looked to more than 16 dressed in what looked like a bra, but appeared to be a shirt and probably the shortest leather skirt he'd ever seen. She had a lip ring with a chain attached to an earring and for fingerless gloves with a thick choker around her neck and black combat boots. She had thick black make up on and bleached her with pink highlights. She gave a smirk while he stared at her body, slightly turned on.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a provocative voice.

He quickly came back to his senses and said with a menacingly look at glare that usually scared anyone around him "Who the fuck are you?"

Not in the least bit scared she only pouted her lips at him. "Nii-saaaaan. How could you forget your adorable little sister Setsu!" He looked horrified.

"Setsu?" He looked closer at her and looked into her eyes and saw the eyes of the only person who meant anything to him. "What are you doing here?" He said roughly. He looked her up and down again, noticing all the skin she was showing again, but also noticing other things. The bruises that were still present from the nightly beatings from her father. "What the fuck are those!"

She ignored his question and attacked him with a hug yelling "NII-SAN!" Then the two years worth of tears she had kept inside her came out in her brother's arms. "I missed you so much. You left me all alone with them. With him. Why? I'm sorry! I know it was all my fault, but…but…" She sniffed trying to catch her breath.

Cain was in shock and needed to clear his head to process everything that just happened. He looked down at her and wiped her tears away from her cheeks as he had since she was a baby. His precious baby sister. "Why don't you go take a shower and calm down and then we can talk about what's going on." He said in his gentle voice meant only for his precious girl. She didn't let go thought.

"NO!" She practically shouted. And began to sob again. She didn't want him to leave her again. She was afraid to leave him.

"Shh! I'll be right out here just go clean up and put on some clothes." She didn't mean to sound bitter at the last part but he saw a flash go through her eyes. A flash of anger.

"I am wearing clothes. You sound just like the monster." She stormed away with her duffle bag and began opening doors until she found the bathroom and entered to take a shower.

He stood there shocked. She had never spoken to him that way before. _Monster?_ He only knew of one person she could be referring to. He took out his phone and dialed the number he could never hit the call button for before. It rang twice before he heard his mother's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Said a quaky voice.

"Hi mother! It's your son. I was wondering…." He lost his fake nice tone he was holding "why the fuck did Setsu just arrive at my doorstep?" he growled into the phone.

He heard her sob on the other end. "I can't talk he's waking up. I couldn't protect her Cain. I knew she'd be safe with you. I'm so sorry. My poor baby. She almost..." in the background he heard his father "is that the slut! Where the fuck is she? I'm going to fucking kill her when she gets back, you interfering woman." Cain heard his mother scream before the phone went dead.

Cain stared at the phone at a loss for words. _She almost what?_ He wondered to himself. He pictured the bruises he saw on his sister. Bruises he remembered that once were present on himself. And the drastic change he saw in his sister. She had changed so much in two years. What had happened for her to become someone he didn't even recognize standing outside his door. She looked dead inside. He had seen a light that had once been present in her beautiful dark brown eyes disappear. Her eyes had been cold and almost black. Like his. _And what did she mean by it was all her fault?_ He pondered on the words she had cried into his shirt. _What the hell happened to her? Maybe I shouldn't have left…_ He thought to himself when he heard the bathroom door open and Setsu stepped out in a short pair of black shorts and what could barely be called a sports bra.

She had taken out all her accessories and just wanted to sleep. She knew that wasn't going to happen, though. She saw by the demand for answering in her brother's eyes. She kept her chocker on, not wanted to reveal the bruises of hands wrapped around her throat to Cain. She'd try to get out of the questionnaire tonight, though. She hadn't slept in two days trying to rush and get out of the country far from the monster and to her safe place. Her nii-san.

Cain looked his sister up and down and this time was looking for the bruises he knew he would find. He saw dark ones skillfully hidden by makeup she had applied before coming out of the bathroom, but he knew better, and saw the ones that were almost healed. He saw scars that weren't there before he left her, thinking she'd safe, alone with the monster and their coward of a mother. He opened his mouth to start asking questions when she held up her hand to silence him.

"Please, nii-san, save the questions for tomorrow. I'm too tired." He looked at her face and saw dark bags under eyes. "I haven't slept in days, and I am exhausted. I was too focused on getting her and away from hell." She gave him a pleading look.

He sighed. He couldn't refuse here with that pitiful look she was giving him. "Fine, you can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch."

She looked appalled. _I am not going to cause any more discomfort to my nii-san. _"NO!"

He gave her a puzzled look. "I am not going to bed alone to wonder when I'm going to wake up back in hell. Please don't leave my side. I don't want to go to sleep wondering if I'll wake up and you'll be gone again." At this point she was crying again. He didn't like to see her cry, and she knew it.

He let out a lengthy breath. "Fine, let's go." He led her to his bedroom and she went to lay on the bed. He furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at his little sister.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You are not sleeping with that choker on, are you?"

She looked nervously around the room, anywhere but at him. "What do you mean? Why not?"

He looked at her with suspicion. "Take it off!" He demanded.

She looked him in the eyes, no longer nervous, picturing the monster every time he said something about her clothing. "Never!" She seethed, picturing herself back at the hell she had to call home. He watched as she closed her eyes and opened them again, more dead than when he opened the door to see her standing there earlier. He stepped towards her and she fell back onto the floor covering her face screaming "BEAT ME! DO IT! I DARE YOU! YOU ARE A MONSTER AND I WILL NEVER FOLLOW YOUR WISHES!" She stopped screaming when she realized she wasn't receiving any punches or kicks or yells to shut the fuck up. She took in her surroundings and remembered where she really was. She looked up at her brother who was just staring at her with a shocked expression. "Nii-san!" She gasped out, somewhat in a surprised voice remembering what was going on. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me all of a sudden."

Cain didn't know what to do. He didn't expect her to burst out like that. But it also confirmed his worst fears. Their father had beat the living hell out of her in his absence. "It's okay. But can you please remove your choker, it's not good to sleep with it on." He was being cautious not to push her into another fit. He didn't really know why he cared so much about the damned choker, but something in the back of his mind was screaming her needed it removed.

Setsu looked at Cain with teary eyes as she slowly unclasped the chocker from the back and slowly took it off, revealing her neck, still holding bright blue bruises from their father's attempt at killing her.

He just stared at her neck. He was reminded what his mother had said. 'She almost…'

"Died." He finished the sentence his mother didn't have the chance to ever finnish.


	4. authors note

Just posting this to say I haven't forgotten about you all that read this. I'm in college and this semester was hell for me. I'm a stupid freshy who took a level 400 graduate course. Not my best idea. But the good news is…it's finals week which mean one week left and I can write more!

~Sam~


	5. Chapter 5

"Died!" Setsu heard her nii-san say. She looked up at him to see pain in his eyes, and she didn't like it. She didn't want her beloved to feel any more pain due to her existence.

She didn't mean to say it, but she did. "I didn't, but I should have."

The room went silent as Cain processed what she had just said. "What?! Are you saying you wanted to? How could you think like that!?"

Setsuna looked down towards the ground remaining silent, fighting back more tears.

"Do you know what I would be like if you died!? I knew I shouldn't have left. I should have known something like this was going to happen."

Setsuna looked up at her brother, who was in tears. He was feeling pain and unwelcomed feelings all because of her arrival. Setsuna felt terrible as a sob escaped her. "No…do you think I was happy that you were beat every night because of me. Because of me…" she trailed off for a moment. "NO! I wasn't. I was miserable. Knowing what that monster was doing to you every night, not doing a thing for you even though it was all my fault. If I hadn't been born, how much pain you would have been spared. It kills me to think…"

Cain interrupted her "Why do you think it was because of you?"

"Because that bastard monster said so." And with that Setsuna had had enough talking and was ready to pass out. She stood up and looked at her beloved nii-chan. "I need to sleep, can we talk about this in the morning, and just sleep for the night? Please?" She pleaded with tears.

Cain hesitated before giving in. "OK!"

"Thank you!" Setsuna sighed. "Now where is your room?"

"Down the hall and last door to the right."

Cain went to sit on the couch when Setsuna started to freak out. "NO! You cant leave me alone. You cant. Not again! Please just sleep with me this once. I don't want to wake up to find this was a dream caused by another night of senseless beating. Please, don't make me be alone…at least for tonight….please…" The last please came out as a strangled cry and Setsuna tried to control her sobbing. She had almost let slip the terrible incident that had happened almost six months ago now. Setsuna shook her head to help clear her head, rid her tears, and forget the thought that had just passed through her head.

Cain watched as Setsuna fell to the ground in exhaustion and hysterics. She released one more strangled "Please" before Cain spoke one word "ok!"

Cain lifted his precious sister up and took her to his room and laid her down onto his bed and cuddled up next to her. As soon as Setsuna had settled down her sobs she gripped her brother's shirt and shortly after fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Setsuka was having a restless sleep. The monster of her father was coming at her with a baseball bat and about to hit her with it. She remembered the pain of what had happened and how she had woken up in the hospital two weeks later coming out of a coma. Her father had made it so it looked like someone had broken into the house and attacked her. Setsuka was reliving this incident in her dream.

Cain awoke to Setsuka screaming and holding her head, still asleep. He grabbed her shoulders and she opened her eyes, no longer screaming, but still holding her head. She was breathing deeply, still imagining herself in the hospital with her father's menacing form above her. All Setsu felt was hand on her shoulders, forgetting the last few days, and to get out of the grip she fell of the bed.

"Setsuka, what's wrong?" Cain asked, looking into his precious little sister's troubled eyes.

At the sound of her brother's voice, Setsu snapped out of it, realizing where she was wasn't the hospital and that she was just reliving that nightmare in her nightmares. Realizing she was away from her father and with her brother she cried in relief. Setsu hadn't really cried since her brother left her, and now she'd cried more than she thought she was even capable of in the last 2 days.

Cain just watched his sister begin to cry and slowly stand up while wiping her tears away. "I'm going to take a shower, is that ok?"

"Of course. Anything for you." Cain said softly.

Cain was happy to have his sister back, though not like this. He had never expected a change like this to happen to her. She used to dress in preppy clothes and now she wears black provocative clothes. _Are all her clothes like that?_ He wondered. Cain stood up and walked down the hall to the living room where Setsu left her bag. He listened to make sure he still heard the shower running and looked inside the bag. All that was in there were leather miniskirts and shirts that really only bras. She didn't even bring a jacket or any warmer clothes. Sure, Florida, where they were from, was really warm, but Japan was heading towards fall fast. And he also didn't like her clothes. They were too provocative. He didn't like the idea of guys lusting at her baby sister. These feelings came from as a big brother but also for her taboo love for her.

Cain sat staring at the little pieces of cloth Setsu called clothing and came to the decision that he was going to take her shopping for new clothes after his shoot for the movie. He then noticed that there was not any underwear in the bag. _Definitely taking her shopping._

At this thought he wondered what he was going to have to do with Setsu during that time. Also, she was going to need her own bedroom. _I'll have to find a two bedroom apartment soon._ He thought.

While Cain was accommodating to have his darling Setsu be with him from now on, Setsu was sitting on the floor letting the water hit her as she herself finally assessed the situation.

She felt like she was displacing and putting a burden on her brother. She didn't like that feeling and was beginning to wish she had died the other night again. She was willing to do anything to not be a bother to her brother, but she also wanted to bother him. She wanted him to spoil her the way he did before he left her at home.

Setsu let out a sigh at her confusing emotions and stood up to turn of the shower. She got out and changed into a leather miniskirt and black tube top that showed off her belly button and ring. She put her lip piercing in and attached the chain to her ear and then her nose piercing. She put on fishnet stockings. She didn't wear underwear. She hadn't bought any in over a year. She decided she didn't need any because they were in the way when she was having fun with her hookups. She was careful with how she moved in her skirts to try and avoid showing off her goods too much. Setsu didn't care if she was perceived as slutty, she enjoyed the attention she got from guys. Especially the ones that she wanted, the ones that had some resemblance to Cain.

Setsu stopped before putting on her dark eyeliner and eye shadow and smiled at her reflexion thinking about her brother. She finished her make up and put her choker back on to hide her father's handprints on her neck.

The moment the shower had turned of Cain had quickly closed her bag up and went to get ready to leave for the shoot. He decided he was going to take Setsu with him. It would be easier and he didn't want to leave her alone. When he walked out in black leather pant, combat boots, a black button down shirt and a long black coat Setsu had walked out of the bathroom, ready for her day.

Cain looked his sister up and down, disapproving of her clothes, but didn't say anything for fear of setting her off like last night.

"I need to go to my movie shooting today and I would like for you to come with me because I have some stuff I'd like to do afterwards that I need you for."

Setsu's eyes opened wide. "You're in a moving?! Of course I'd like to go to your shoot." Setsu smiled and was excited to learn more about what her brother had been up to for the last 2 years. "But what do you need me for?"

"You'll find out later."

Setsu pouted and gave her brother large puppy dog eyes. Cain almost broke down, almost. "I'm going to be late, come on."

Setsu frowned, upset she didn't get her answer. The left heading towards the studio, gaining looks from several people. Two people dressed in all black, the man giving off a menacing aura and the girl dressed in little clothing. Every time Cain spotted a guy that was about to approach Setsu he glared at him with his murderous gaze and the guy would back off out of fear.

Setsu was oblivious. She was just happy to be following her brother and she had no other care in the world. When they arrived at the studio Cain turned to his little sister.

"Setsu, tonight we are talking about what you wouldn't talk about last night."

Setsu's smile disappeared and she just nodded her head. She just wanted to forget about the last two years. She didn't want to talk him about it. But she knew she was going to have to. Her brother wasn't going to let her avoid the subject for long. Cain brought her to his dressing room, not talking to anyone on the way in.

When they walked in there was a woman in there waiting on the chair. Setsu's eyes narrowed at the woman who was in _her_ Cain's dressing room.

"You're late." Is all she said and Cain sat down in the chair after the lady got up. She noticed Setsu and looked back at Cain in curiosity. "And who might this . . . young lady be?" She hesitated taking in Setsu's attire.

"Aya, this is my little sister Setsuka. Setsuka, this is my makeup artist, Aya." Setsu just looked at the lady with obvious dislike. Setsu didn't like any woman being that close to her nii-san.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

Those few words hurt Setsu. She had always told the people she knew about her brother. Why wasn't she known to the world? Granted she hadn't seen him in 2 years, but was this proof that her brother really want her. She wanted her brother. She knew it was unhealthy and she was getting a weird feeling in here gut. A feeling she got a lot over the last 2 years that led her to finding one of her many guys that would fulfill her needs. She needn't one now. Setsu was glad she learned Japanese, always believing she would come to Japan one day to find her brother. If she didn't she wouldn't be able to find someone to fulfill her needs right now.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes Setsu?"

"Can I have some money to go to that convenience store down the street? I'm hungry."

Cain remembered he didn't feed Setsu because he was running behind. He fished out his wallet and gave her a 1000 yen. Setsu's eyes widened. She wasn't about to argue with what her brother gave her and just smiled. "Thank you. Are you going to want the change?"

Cain was surprised she asked. "Of course not. I just wanted you to have some extra money on your person. Now hurry back. I don't like you going off alone."

"I'll be fine." And with that she ran off to find a guy she could seduce fulfill her needs of satisfaction.

Cain felt uneasy. He didn't like his sister running around He had seen how all those guys had been staring at her and how many had tried to approach her. The convenience store was only a 5min walk away, but who knows how many guys would approach her in the clothing she was wearing. Cain sighed knowing it was too late to change his mind while Aya finished putting on his makeup silently watching emotions shed never seen on his face before.

The thoughts going through Aya's mind are thoughts that neither Cain nor Aya could have never predicted. _If I wasn't a lesbian, I'd be all over him. His sister on the other hand. . .if her brother wasn't so scary, id be all over her too._

i'm going to have Cain wonder about that morning when setsu woke up later when they have their talk. just thought i would address that real quick if anyone was wondering.~sam~


End file.
